staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 3; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 1; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.14 Bougainiville na Pacyfiku (odc.14 Bougainiville na Pacyfiku); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:05 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Sprawy pilne, sprawy ważne; magazyn 10:25 Studio 5-10-15 10:40 Kogutto - odc.8; magazyn muzyczny 11:05 Doctor Who II - Nowa Ziemia, odc.15 (1) (Doctor Who II, ep.1, New Earth) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - PRL w kuchni czyli co nam zostało z tamtych lat 12:15 Zwierzęta świata - Serce lwicy cz.2 (Heart Of A Lioness) - (txt s.777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 12:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:25 Od przedszkola do Opola - Lora Szafran 14:00 Skarby Damaszku - odc. 2 (Il Tesoro di Damasco 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1998) 15:25 Sąsiedzi - Golf z gwiazdami; serial komediowy TVP 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund 16:50 Teleexpress 17:10 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund (II seria) 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 7 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 8 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 34 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.122)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Przerwana lekcja muzyki (Girl, Interrupted) - (txt s.777) 121'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006) 22:30 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 8 (16) (Ornen II, ep.8); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 23:35 Męska rzecz... - Krew bohaterów (Salute of the Jugger, The (Aka:The Blood of Heroes)) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:05 Seal w Polsce - koncert 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 11 (Boomtown I - Monster's Brawl, ep.1011); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 12 (Boomtown I - Sinaloa Cowboys, ep.1012); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Nocny spacer 06:55 Smak Europy - Umiejętność bycia sobą ... 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 822 Pomoc domowa; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 461; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym: Pogoda o godz. 9:15,10:15 i 10:44, Panorama o godz. 9:45 i 10:40 10:45 W łonie matki - odc.2 (In the womb) - (txt s.777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 278 Koncert życzeń; serial TVP 12:35 Piąty Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Budapeszcie - Część pierwsza (.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy, Węgry (2004) 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc.6 (Little Angels: Williams); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1367 - (txt s.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 824 Senior rodu; telenowela TVP 15:00 Sophie Solomon - koncert (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - Łódź 2006) 15:50 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251) 16:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP 16:50 Podróże z żartem - Peru ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kabaretowe kawałki - (12) 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Album rodzinny cz.2 (Family Album part 2) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 20:50 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 2) 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Mocne Kino - Morderstwo na cienistym wzgórzu (Murder on the Shadow Mountain) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:10 I stanie się koniec (End of Days) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:05 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 2/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 101); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 54; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Niepokorni - Tadeusz Drzazgowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Czym żyje Polska; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Czym żyje świat; STEREO 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Toulouse - Lautreca w Albi (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 12:00 Mój tatuś był ułanem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czym żyje świat ; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Czym żyje Polska; STEREO 14:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 56; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czym żyje Polska; STEREO 16:00 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Niepokonani; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura TVP; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Toulouse - Lautreca w Albi (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Na dwa głosy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 56; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Mój tatuś był ułanem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Na dwa głosy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:25 Pogoda; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (384, 385) - serial obyczajowy 07.25 Tutenstein (8) - serial anim. 07.55 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.25 Pasjonaci - magazyn 08.55 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (2) - serial komediowy 09.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (222): Nocna zmiana - serial komediowy 10.55 Gdzie jest Benji? - film przygodowy, USA 1987 12.45 Czarodziejki (34) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 16.45 Sheena (18) - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.30 Cannonball - komedia, USA 1976 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.35 Wirtualny azyl - film SF, USA 1996 00.25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 07.55 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.30 Supemiania - reality show 11.25 Tajniacy (10) - serialsensacyjny 12.25 Na Wspólnej (739-742) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Hela w opałach (3): Dobry, zły i aptekarz - serial komediowy 15.05 Pokojowe rewolucje - program wnętrzarski 15.35 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 17.20 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania (24): Zabójcze paluszki - serial komediowy 20.40 Kryminalni (60): W potrzasku - serial kryminalny 21.45 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy, Francja/USA 1995 00.10 Diagnoza zbrodni - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 02.30 Telesklep 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.55 Gram.tv, mag. 06.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.45 V-max, mag. 07.10 Pokemon, serial anim. 08.00 Na Topie, wywiad Romama Rogowieckiego 08.30 Dekoratornia 09.00 Kasa na bank 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 10.30 Gram. tv 11.00 Sztukateria, mag. 11.30 V-max 12.00 Instynkt Tropiciela, przewodnik po Polsce, Zielona Góra 12.30 Niebezpieczne zakręty, kom. USA, 1988 14.30 Miłość z o.o, serial kom. USA, 2005 15.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki, mecz WkrętMet Domex AZS Częstochowa, Jastrzębski Węgiel 17.00 Buffy postrach wampirów, serial USA 18.00 Zagadki historii, Roswell, dok. USA 19.00 KINOmaniak, mag. 19.30 Drogówka, mag. 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial USA 21.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, serial 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki 23.05 Klub Filmowy Extra: Utrata Niewinności, dramat USA/GB, 1999 01.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.50 Casino Night, pr. rozr. 03.50 Drogówka, mag. 04.10 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 04.35 Na Topie, wywiad z... 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 05.55 Telesklep 07.55 Dla Ciebie Wszystko, pr. rozr. 09.20 Pokemon III, film anim., Japonia 2001 11.00 Ten okropny rok, film rodzinny, USA 2001 13.00 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 13.30 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 14.00 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 14.35 Moja krew, pr. rozr. 15.30 Agent przyszłości, serial S-F, USA 16.25 Północ, północny zachód, film sens., USA 1959 19.10 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 20.10 Dzikie Koty, kom., USA 1986 22.20 Gotti, film sens., USA 1996 00.45 Dowody zbrodni, serial krym., USA, 01.45 Nocne igraszki, pr. rozr., live 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 596; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 597; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Plebania - odc. 598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 To jest temat - Ojciec Alberta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Dolina Krzemowa (233); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 1; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Dworski Smak (23); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 19 - Niemoralna propozycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 266 Ekshibicjonista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Nazywali go polskim Valentino; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Wilczy alfabet.; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Stilo; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Bezradnik przeciętnego Polaka - Jak przetrwać święta w rodzinnym gronie (8); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Pogniłe gruszki i makagigi; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Styrcza - mała Warszawa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 414; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.23 - Grzeczni zdobywcy kosmosu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.24 - Kulfoniasty porządeczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Soból i panna 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Hubert Drapella; wyk.:Jolanta Nowak, Jacek Borkowski, Jan Englert, Anna Milewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Precigs, BOgusław Sochnacki, Lech Ordon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Najśmieszniejsi 2005; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zajaskrawieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 414; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.23 - Grzeczni zdobywcy kosmosu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.24 - Kulfoniasty porządeczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Soból i panna 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Hubert Drapella; wyk.:Jolanta Nowak, Jacek Borkowski, Jan Englert, Anna Milewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Precigs, BOgusław Sochnacki, Lech Ordon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zajaskrawieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Dworski Smak (23); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Okazja - odc. 19 - Niemoralna propozycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Styrcza - mała Warszawa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 1; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Sławomir Orzechowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksandra Justa, Krzysztof Janczar, Ewa Wencel, Monika Jarosińska, Tomasz Karolak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Szymona Kołeckiego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 1; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Benfika Lizbona 13:40 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Justyny Kowalczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding 16:00 ME w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Collalbo 18:30 Piłka ręczna - Łącznościowiec Szczecin - Piotrcovia 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet - Cukierki Brzeg Dolny - AZS Poznań ( skrót ) 20:45 Siatkówka Kobiet - Gedania - Centrostal ( skrót ) 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Źle trafiony; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding 00:35 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Powierzchnie - film krótkometrażowy 08:10 Lili i baobab - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chantal Richard, wyk. Romane Bohringer, Aminata Zaaria, Saidou Abatcha, François Delaive Francja 2006 09:50 1900: Człowiek legenda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Tim Roth, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Bill Nunn, Mélanie Thierry Włochy 1998 12:00 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 13:35 Wszyscy mówią: Kocham cię - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Goldie Hawn, Alan Alda, Drew Barrymore USA 1996 15:20 ale krótkie! W drodze - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:00 Wojna plemników - komedia reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Patricia Arquette, Rhys Ifans, Tim Robbins, Miranda Otto USA/ Francja 2001 17:45 Zbliżenia: Sharon Stone - film dokumentalny 18:20 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna reż. Harald Zwart, wyk. Liv Tyler, John Goodman, Matt Dillon, Paul Reiser USA 2001 20:00 Pret-a-Porter - komedia reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Kim Basinger, Julia Roberts USA 1997 22:20 Zbliżenia: Johnny Depp - film dokumentalny 23:00 Legendy Nowego Jorku Mordercze lato - dramat sensacyjny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. John Leguizamo, Mira Sorvino, Jennifer Esposito, Adrien Brody USA 1999 01:25 Klub Szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Ming-Na, Kieu Chinh, Lisa Lu, Tsai Chin USA 1993 03:45 Nocny ekspres - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 07:00 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jon Heder, Jon Gries, Efren Ramirez, Aaron Ruell USA 2004 08:30 Deser Jam Session - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny reż. A.G. Vermouth, wyk. Charlie Eckert, Addi Somekh USA 2005 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 11:35 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 13:05 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 14:40 Ruchomy zamek Hauru - film animowany reż. Hayao Miyazaki, wyk. Japonia 2004 16:40 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 18:20 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 20:00 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 22:05 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 23:45 Siostry - komedia reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Toni Collette, Shirley MacLaine, Anson Mount USA 2005 01:55 Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Leonor Varela, Daniel Gimenez Cacho, Carlos Padilla, Ofelia Medina USA/Meksyk/Puerto Rico 2004 03:45 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 05:20 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Memphis Grizzlies - Minnesota Timberwolves 09:25 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa - najlepsze mecze 2006 12:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 12:35 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 13:10 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Memphis Grizzlies - Minnesota Timberwolves 15:25 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - FC Aston Villa Birmingham 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz RC Lens - OSC Lille 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz FC Empoli - AC Parma 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Espanyol Barcelona - FC Barcelona 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - FC Aston Villa Birmingham 02:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 03:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Phoenix Suns - Orlando Magic Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Operacja "Koza" - komedia reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Paweł Burczyk, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Edyta Jungowska Polska 1999 09:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:15 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 12:10 Deser Złote buty - film krótkometrażowy 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Chiński boom: Nowe fortuny - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, wyk. Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 14:05 Premiera Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 14:40 Oliver Twist - dramat przygodowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Barney Clark, Ben Kingsley, Richard Durden, Ian McNeice Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2005 16:55 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 20:00 Premiera Siostry - komedia reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Toni Collette, Shirley MacLaine, Anson Mount USA 2005 22:15 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:10 Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium kontratakuje - film SF reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Frank Oz, David Prowse USA 1980 02:15 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:05 Rozdroże Cafe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek Polska 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Judy Jetson i Rockersi - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Dixie Chopper - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Beczka cegieł - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 19:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Awaria wodociągów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Ucieczka z amazońskiej dżungli - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofy: Burza ogniowa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy horror: Demony - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Dixie Chopper - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 7. etap: Zouérat - Atâr 09:15 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni - podsumowanie 10:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sprint kobiet 11:15 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 7. etap: Zouérat - Atâr 12:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg na 10 km ze startu wspólnego 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) - zjazd mężczyzn 14:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sprint mężczyzn 15:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Vikersund (Norwegia) - wstęp 16:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Vikersund (Norwegia) 17:45 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - skoki 18:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sprint mężczyzn 19:30 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - półfinał 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar 22:30 Fight Club: Best of 2006 - magazyn sportów walki 00:30 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - półfinał 01:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar HBO 06:30 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Klaus Härö, wyk. Topi Majaniemi, Maria Lundqvist, Marjaana Maijala, Michael Nyqvist Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 08:15 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 09:50 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 10:35 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 11:20 Po prostu zaufaj - komedia reż. Étienne Chatiliez, wyk. Vincent Lindon, Cécile De France, Eric Berger, Anne Brochet Francja 2004 13:00 Kobieta-Kot - film sensacyjny reż. Pitof, wyk. Halle Berry, Benjamin Bratt, Sharon Stone, Lambert Wilson USA 2004 14:40 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 16:20 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany reż. Frank Nissen, wyk. USA 2005 17:25 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm - film fantasy reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Matt Damon, Heath Ledger, Peter Stormare, Lena Headey USA/Czechy 2005 19:20 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 165 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 163 22:00 HBO bez cenzury Premiera: Być jak Jacques Chirac - film dokumentalny reż. Michel Royer, Karl Zero, wyk. Jacques Chirac, Didier Gustin, Edouard Balladur, François Baroin Francja 2006 23:30 Szkoła dla łobuzów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Aisling Walsh, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Iain Glen, Marc Warren, Dudley Sutton Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Dania/ Hiszpania 2003 01:05 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Gustaw Holoubek, Marta Lipińska, Irena Laskowska Polska 1965 02:50 Żona na zamówienie - komedia reż. Huck Botko, Andrew Gurland, wyk. Eugenia Yuan, Adrian Martinez, Andrew Gurland, Deborah Teng USA 2004 04:25 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 All Access: Siostry Hilton bez cenzury - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:30 Driven: Shakira - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Wspaniałe życie gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 18:00 Little Talent Show - w pogoni za sławą w pogodni za sławą 18:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 19:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 20:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 23:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wydry i ich raj - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Robale raz dziennie - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Robale z piekła rodem: Trucizna - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 13:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 17:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dom ze śmieci - film dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 23:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 00:00 Mistrzowie kick boxingu - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Adelajdzie - finał 09:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej AAMI Kooyong Classic w Melbourne - finał 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenmarkt - Zauchensee (Austria) - slalom do superkombinacji - 1. przejazd 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Resovia Rzeszów - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn - Koźle 14:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenmarkt - Zauchensee (Austria) - slalom do superkombinacji - 2. przejazd 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Stars on Ice 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Bergson Śląsk Wrocław - Polpak Świecie 20:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz AC Torino - Inter Mediolan 22:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Hokej na lodzie Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - mecz Sparta Praga - HPK Hämeenlinna TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America - reality show 17:30 Parot 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Monster Warriors: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kinomania 13:25 Planet Sketch: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Shuriken School: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Monster Warriors: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Kinomania 19:25 Monster Warriors: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 Power Rangers SPD: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Spiderman: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial TeDe 6:45 Smaczna kuchnia - Informacje 7:00 Komentarze, opinie, wydarzenia - Informacje 7:05 Informacje telewizji dolnośląskiej - Wiadomości 7:20 Sport Game - Inne 7:30 Sport Game Plus - Inne 7:35 Pokemon - Serial odc. 231; Reżyseria: Masamitsu Hidaka (Japonia/USA 1997-1998) 8:00 Na topie - wywiad z... - Rozmowa 8:30 Dekoratornia - Dokument fabularyzowany Reżyseria: Elżbieta Kuźniacka (Polska 2006) 9:00 Kasa na bank - Teleturniej 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - Magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - Informacje 10:30 Gram.tv - Program o grach komputerowych 10:30 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - Informacje 11:00 Sztukateria - Program kulturalny 11:30 V-Max - Informacje 12:00 Instynkt tropiciela - Przewodnik po Polsce - Zielona Góra 12:30 Niebezpieczne zakręty - Komedia Org: "Dangerous Curves". Reżyseria: David Lewis (USA 1988) 14:30 Miłość z o.o. - Serial komediowy odc. 19; Org: "Love, Inc.". Reżyseria: Henry Chan, Katy Garretson (USA 2005) 15:00 Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa - KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów - Serial przygodowy odc. 16; (USA 1998-1999) Org: "Buffy, the vampire slayer 3" 18:00 Zagadki historii - Roswell 19:00 Kinomaniak - Program kulturalny 19:30 Drogówka - Informacje 20:00 Strażnik Teksasu - Serial sensacyjny odc. 13; Org: "Walker, Texas Ranger". Reżyseria: Aaron Norris (USA 1998) 21:00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - Serial sensacyjny odc. 15; Org: "Le Nuove Avventure de Tequila e Bonetti". Reżyseria: Bruno Nappi, Christian I. Nyby II (Włochy 2000) 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - Talkshow 1 23:05 Klub filmowy extra: Utrata niewinności - Dramat Org: "The Loss of Sexual Innocence". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Mike Figgis (USA/Wielka Brytania 1999) 1:15 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 1:40 Sport - Wiadomości 1:45 Prognoza pogody - Pogoda 1:50 Casino night - Rozrywka 3:50 Drogówka - Informacje Planete 05:45 Wyspy zapomnienia, Fidżi raz jeszcze, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 06:10 Wyspy zapomnienia, Bermudy, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 06:35 Wyspy zapomnienia, Molokai, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 07:00 Wyspy zapomnienia, Hornby, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 07:30 Wyspy zapomnienia, Kreta, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 07:55 Spłonął kraj mego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 09:30 Chłopcy z bombowców, Walka, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2005 10:20 Maluchy z zoo; film dokumentalny Nowa Zelandia 2002 11:15 Mój świat tańca, Romain z Bretanii, Janne z Finlandii, odc. 4; serial dla dzieci Francja 2000 11:45 Mój świat tańca, Asmina z Grecji, Eden z Izraela, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 2000 12:15 Rycerze, Ryszard Lwie Serce, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 13:10 Hermann Göring, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 14:05 Historia futbolu, Europejskie potęgi, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 15:00 Zwierzę rozumne; film dokumentalny Francja 2004 15:55 Cola podbija świat, Cola kolonizuje, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Belgia / Hiszpania/USA 1997 16:50 Genesis II - odtwarzanie natury, Dziecko Meru, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Francja 2004 17:45 Dopóki istnieją jelenie; film dokumentalny Francja 1996 18:40 Podstawy wiary, Hinduizm, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 19:05 Nakarmimy świat; film dokumentalny Austria 2005 20:45 Hermann Göring, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 21:45 Pistolet do wynajęcia; film dokumentalny Polska 1997 22:45 Tropem Świętego Mikołaja; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 23:40 Tropiciele duchów; film dokumentalny Francja 2003 00:35 Ukraina. Tu nie rosną kwiaty; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 01:30 Nietypowe uzdrawianie, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Indie 2003 02:00 Nietypowe uzdrawianie, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Indie 2003 02:30 Zwodnicze światła; film dokumentalny Norwegia 2005 03:00 Weekend, Weekend w Rejkiawiku, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 03:35 Weekend, Weekend w Wiedniu, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku